


Eye of the Storm

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [16]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The Ericson Pirates struggle to survive a massive storm.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 2





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)  
> precursor to Swimming Lessons

There was a storm coming. Clementine could feel it. The crew ran around trying to prepare as best they could as the storm slowly began to build. The sky grew dark as thunder crashed in the distance. The sea twisted and turned as the waves formed higher and higher. Clementine struggled as she steered the ship, trying to get it and the crew out in one piece. Her peg leg slid slightly on the deck which was wet with rain as the ship rocked to the side.

It was utter chaos on the upper deck. Rain poured from the sky as the deck grew wetter and more slippery. The rest of the crew desperately held onto the ship as they went around trying to help move the ship in the right direction. Suddenly, a huge wave came crashing against the ship, causing it to tip. Within an instant AJ lost his footing, stumbling backwards near the edge of the ship.

“AJ!” Clementine cried out. She wanted to run and catch him, but with how unstable the ship was she would sooner be joining him in the sea than saving him.

Violet turned to look over at AJ. With only one good eye it was hard to see that clearly, but with the rain it was near impossible. Still, she was able to make out a small blob falling towards the side. Instinctively she ran forward, grabbing onto him and pushing him back towards the others. Hoping that one of them could catch him. But with this one move she made herself vulnerable for danger as she slid towards the edge. The waves were getting more and more powerful as another crashed against the ship, causing Violet to hit the edge. She keeled over, frantically grabbing onto the ship.

“Violet!” Prisha called out. She cursed silently to herself. She couldn’t be much help to her now. With only one arm it would be a miracle for her to get Violet to safety without causing herself to fall in.

“Dammit Vi!” Mitch shouted as he pulled her back, tossing her towards Ruby. Ruby quickly caught Violet in a tight hug as she held onto the mast. Aasim held onto Ruby, hoping to add more support to ensure they wouldn’t slip into the sea.

“Violet! Are you okay?” Ruby asked with concern.

Violet nodded, letting out a small cough.

“Mitch. Where is he?” Violet asked with a shaky voice.

Ruby looked up and froze. Mitch was gone. He must’ve fallen overboard.

“Mitch fell over!” Ruby shouted to the crew.

“Fuck!” Louis said as he grabbed a rope, quickly tying it around his waist.“Tie this to the mast!” He handed the end of the rope to Marlon who immediately followed the order. Louis ran towards the side of the ship, diving in as the waves took over the ship once again. As he went searching the waters below, he started to panic. _What if I can’t find him? I can’t lose any of my crew._ His heart raced faster and faster as he searched. His eyes looked around desperately until they landed on the sight of a sinking body. Mitch was slowly drifting downwards, his arms outstretched as if he had tried to swim but couldn’t. Louis swam over there as quickly as he could, grabbing onto Mitch as he kicked his way up to the surface. Louis tried to catch his breath, coughing as he spoke. “I got him!”

The others helped get them back on board, pulling the rope with all the strength they could muster.

The two fell over onto the ship, Louis coughing as he spit up some water.

Mitch wasn’t moving.

Brody ran over, kneeling down as she began to give him CPR. The weight of the situation was felt throughout the group with each chest compression. Each member hoping and begging that they wouldn’t lose one of their own today. After a few sets Mitch began to stir, coughing up water as he struggled to breath. Louis and Brody quickly turned him on his side as he spit out the rest of the water in his lungs.

Prisha turned towards Clementine.

“Head directly into the next wave! If we face it head on, we can overcome it!”

Clementine nodded as she turned the wheel. The wave before them was massive and only grew higher as the ship came closer. The ship struggled up the wave, tilting back before crashing down. Clementine let out a sigh of relief. They had passed the first wave. Now they had to get to the eye of the storm if they wanted to survive this. The crew desperately hung on as Clementine guided them to safety. 

Only when the seas had calmed down and the weather had once again turned sunny did the crew let go of the ship, collapsing as they all caught their breath.

Louis looked at his crew. They had barely made it through that. _We need to be better prepared._ Louis thought as he looked towards Mitch. _Because next time we might not be so lucky._


End file.
